JTH - Alex Conflicts (Series of Private Roleplays with Alexneushoorn)
The Jkirk - Junta Conflict is a Series of Private Roleplays that occur between User: Joshua the Hedgehog and User: Alexneushoorn. The page will contain any practice War Roleplays that only occur between The Jkirk Federations and The Mobian Junta, and as such, no other factions may participate in any of these War Roleplays, as well as any characters not enlisted in Jkirk and Junta (Mercenaries are accepted, however). The rules of the Roleplay will be identical to that of the War of Mobius (Free Join Roleplay) page. The Roleplays War Roleplay #1: Jkirk - Junta War December 24th, 2016, Fort Jkirk, Downunda, Mobius. Province Control: Jkirk Federations 1:53 PM It was a busy day for the personnel in Fort Jkirk, going into intense Training Sessions and attending Patrols. Within the Jkirkian Command Center, the Faction Leader: Adex Zarvok Burns was inside his office, signing mass amounts of Paperwork, minding his own business as well. Alex, your time to shine (Alrighty, here I come!) Fort Ejércita, Eurish, Mobius. Province Control: Mobian Junta 1:53 PM It was quiet at Fort Ejércita. Most of the cadets were at home, preparing for the holidays. In the Junta Command Center, the Faction Leader: Chester Hamilton was watching a movie called 'A Christmas Story'. (It's a real movie.) Trevor McLeod was enjoying a nice shower and Captain Alex 'The Bathuman' Cleveland and his squad were playing poker. After finishing one part of the paperwork, Adex stumbled upon one piece of paperwork that gained his interest. The paper was dubbed "Operation: Junta Dissolve", and detailed the plans needed to tank on the Mobian Junta, and take them on the verge of collapse. Immediately, Adex took the paper, and headed straight to the War Room, there he called for General Lester, and two other Generals for an immediate session. Chester had stopped watching the movie and was now doing paperwork. He was signing multiple permits and contracts about civilian things like renting apartments and stuff. Meanwhile, Alex and his squad were still playing poker. Kirk: I call. Simeon: I raise. Pete: ...Hmmm, I fold. Alex: Hmmmm...Check. Alex then knocked on the table and the dealer sitting with them put 2 cards on the table. Alex: Okay...I call. Soon, General Lester and the two other Generals arrived in the War Room for the immediate session. "Sir, you called us?" Lester said. "Yes, I have called you three to discuss an operation that has caught my attention." He responded, gesturing to the paper on the Holographic Table. "...Operation: Junta Dissolve?" A general spoke upon observing the paper. Chester was still doing paperwork and minding his own business. "Yes. This operation has gotten my attention when I was working, and it got me thinking... Should we commence this operation in order to get rid of a Level 3: High Threat, before it gets any worse. Or should we leave them alone for now?" Adex said. The room went silent. "You know the drill, Generals. The three of you will take a vote to commence this operation or not. The choice is yours. After the vote, we will discuss our plans. He added. Meanwhile, Trevor had gotten out of the shower, dried himself off and put his clothes back on. He then went to check on all cadets that were inside the fort. The room was silent for a while. Eventually, one of the generals spoke. "I vote yes for commencing the Operation." "I agree with him, we should take them out before they get stronger, and then attempt to attack us first." Gen. Lester said. The third general spoke as well. "I'm with these two." He said. "...Then it is agreed then." Adex said, as he took the piece of paper off the Holographic Table. The Holo Table then projected a Holographic Imagine of all known Junta Territories. "First things first, since they have worldwide territories, we will have to concentrate on Downunda first. As such, we will commence a Surprise Attack on three of their most powerful strongholds, while smaller strike forces will attack the weaker installations. All Civilian Installations are to be ignored until all Military Installations on the continent are wiped out. Is that clear, gentlemen?" Adex said to them. The three generals nod their heads in agreement. "Alright then. Meeting adjourned. We will begin the assault within a few hours." Adex said. The Holographic Table then shut off, as the 4 men leave the room. Back at Fort Ejércita, Colonel Hamilton had finished his paperwork and was taking a walk through the fort. Phase 1 of Operation: Junta Dissolve, had begun. Jkirkian Forces on Mobius had began mobilizing within Fort Jkirk, and other Military Installations. The Jkirkian Orbital Supremacy Station (J.O.S.S) within Mobius Orbit was ordered to charge up its Xervedia Orbital Plasma Cannon, if WMDs are necessary to be used in the war. Trevor had checked on all cadets within Fort Ejércita and was now over at the Command Center, checking military areas on the World Map. He noticed unusual behavior over in Downunda and decided to call in Colonel Hamilton. Trevor: Colonel, you might wanna come look at this. Chester walked over to Trevor and took a look at the World Map. Trevor: Unusual behavior is being detected in Downunda. Genesis City, specifically. Colonel Hamilton: Hmmmm...It appears that The Jkirk Federations are up to something. I don't know what it is they're up to, but I suggest keeping an eye on them. Trevor: Will do, sir. Colonel: Good. I'll be off. Colonel Hamilton then left the Command Center as Trevor kept watch on the World Map. (There is no military forces in Genesis City .3.) (I see...) Within a few hours, 7 Fleets were ready to attack. These fleets each made up of 6 Regiment G26 Frigates, 1 Reaper X3Y Airship, and 2 TA-650 Airships. These fleets was the entire first wave, while the 2nd Wave was going to consist of 14 Fleets of the same size, but would need to require forces from Xervedia in order to do so. The J.O.S.S had fully charged up it's Xervedia Orbital Plasma Cannon enough to fire 1 Normal Blast, and is awaiting orders to fire. The First Wave was already ordered to split up into 3 Forces, Force 1 and 2 consisted of 2 Fleets, while Force 3 had 3 Fleets. Forces 1 - 2 began making their way towards separate Moderately- strong Junta Bases, while Force 3 made their way towards a very strong Junta Stronghold. Phase 1 of Operation: Junta Dissolve is now coming into full effectiveness. Meanwhile, at the unaware bases, the people were busy guarding their bases. There were people patrolling with dogs, cadets with guns and people manning cannons in case hostile forces would arrive. The people at the unaware bases would begin to see Aerostats approaching their base. They would immediately notice that they belong to Jkirk. The base staff in the Command Center noticed the Jkirk Aircraft and alarmed. Junta Corporal: Hostile forces incoming! Fire when ready! The Junta Explosivo Cannons started firing at the incoming aircraft. Assuming that they use standard AP Shells, the Incoming Fire was blocked by the Aerostat's Shields. The Fleet Commanders saw this first act of provocation as a chance to blame the Junta for attacking a passing-by fleet to decrease their public opinion, if they resort to it. Forces 1 - 2 Retaliated by firing their Plasma Cannons at the Bases, while Force 3 also retaliated with Plasma Cannons, while also prepping up Ground Forces to assault the Stronghold's position. The bases and stronghold were heavily damaged, but not destroyed. Junta Corporal: Equipping Protective Force Fields! The bases and stronghold then equipped their protective force fields. They then fired their turrets at the Aerostats. The Turrets had done moderate damage to the Frigate's Shields, but not the Reaper/TA-650's Shields. The Aerostats continued to fire at the Forcefields. Due to them firing Plasma Cannons, they would make short work of said shields. Force 3's Ground Forces were almost loaded into Transports, while they prepped up Aircraft to serve as an Escort. The force fields were destroyed within moments. Junta Corporal: ...Well, sh**. {Skip turn because i'm a nice person.] Junta Corporal: Fire the turrets again! The turrets fired at the Aerostats once again. The Shields of the Frigates almost depleted, while the Reapers/TA-650's shields are still far from being depleted. The Fleets retaliated by firing another barrage of Plasma Cannons. Force 3 finally deployed Transports and Aircraft into to take the fight to the Ground. The bases were damaged again, due to the bases' material not being Plasma proof. The bases fired their turrets again. The Transports at Force 3 landed on the North Side of the Stronghold landed, and deployed various classes of Infantry and Land Vehicles, while the Aircraft began attacking the base. Because of this, the Fleets at Force 3 halted their bombardment, while Forces 1 and 2 kept bombarding the bases. The bases were destroyed by the bombardments. The Stronghold was now under attack, but the people at the Stronghold fought with man and might to defend the Stronghold. Forces 1 and 2 contacted Adex that they successfully laid waste to the Junta Bases. Adex thus then congratulated them of their achievement, and told them to await further orders. Meanwhile, the Infantry and Ground Vehicles to the Database for the Unit Classes began charging at the base, while the Aircraft continued to attack the base. The Stronghold fired it's N12 Net Launchers at the incoming Infantry and Ground Vehicles, trapping them in huge bolo nets. Some of the Vehicles were either too fast, or evasive, in order to avoid the Net Launchers. As for the Infantry, they would attempt to use their weapons to escape the Nets while other untrapped units tried to help, as well as the Vehicles. Of course, they were a lot of Jkirkian Personnel, so they can't trap them all. Seeing that their troops just got freaking trapped, the Aerostats fired at the N12 Net Launchers to prevent further trapping. The N12 Net Launchers were destroyed by the gunfire. The Stronghold switched to the N22 Crossbows and fired shield piercing arrows at the Aerostats. Most of the ground units were freed from the holonets, as they continued to press on their push on the stronghold, because the Crossbows were more focused on the Aerostats and not the charging Ground Units, they have the advantage of charging into the base with less Turret Fire. The Aerostats on the other hand, they were hit by the Shield-piercing Crossbows. On some sections, one of the G26 Regiment Frigates armor were breached, and two out of three of it's CH42 Plasma Cannons were disabled because of damage while the other aerostats' armor had held. In retaliation, they fired at the Crossbow Turrets to avoid their damaged Frigates from getting damaged too much. The Crossbows were destroyed as well. From the entrance of the Stronghold, a bunch of Heavy Mobian Infantry Soldiers charged out with their RPG-7 Rocket Launchers. They fired at the incoming Ground Forces. The RPG-7 Missile's fired at the infantry was blocked by Militant Shielders with their Handheld Advanced Shields, who were spearheading the Infantry Forces that were charging. Upon the missiles hitting the Shields, the Militant Shields had stumbled, causing them to be vulnerable to more projectile fire. The RPG-7's fired at the Vehicles were also blocked by the Vehicle's who had their own personal shields, but the Vehicles with no Shields (Such as le AM5 lel) were either destroyed, or majorly damaged. In retaliation, the Infantry and Vehicles fired back at the HMIS at the entrance, while the Aerostats stopped firing. The HMIS were all killed. The wagonpark of the Stronghold opened and a bunch of Offensive Jeeps with flamethrowers drove out. They fired their flamethrowers at the Infantry and Vehicles. The Infantry fell back to avoid being burned alive by the Jeeps. Some managed to get away, while some were aset ablaze. The Robotic Infantry Units did not fall back, as Fire has little effect on Robotic Infantry. The fire also had little effect on the Ground Vehicles, who fired back at the Jeeps, the same with the Robotic Infantry. The Jeeps were destroyed by the gunfire. Seeing there was no use in fighting back anymore, the forces at the Stronghold surrendered to Jkirk. The Jkirkian Forces took charge of the Stronghold, sending the remaining Junta forces into Genesis Transport to take to prison for the time being, while also setting up explosives upon key points of the Stronghold, to demolish it. They also attempted to find any technologies regarding Shield-piercing Weaponry. Meanwhile, at Fort Ejércita, Trevor saw on the World Map that two bases and a Stronghold in Downunda have been destroyed. He looked really mad. Trevor: Sons of b****es...Colonel! Colonel Hamilton came running in. Colonel: What's wrong, Trevor? Trevor: Jkirk destroyed two of our bases and a Stronghold in Downunda! Colonel: Grrrr...This means war! We have to stop them before they destroy any more of our property! Send a fleet to Downunda immediately! Trevor: Yes, sir! Trevor left the Command Center to do that. Colonel: You'll pay for this Adex, you dirty alien scumbag... (Colonel Hamilton thinks Adex is an alien because of some Sentrium Mobian signs he picked up.) (.3. That's kind of racist in a way) (Prepare for massive response!) As the charges were set, everyone was ordered to enter a minimal safe distance. As soon as everyone was within the minimal safe distance, the charges had detonated, and the Stronghold was reduced to ruin. After the Stronghold was destroyed, Ground Troops were loaded in Transports, and waited for their next orders. A few troopers stayed however to mourn and bury the death of Jkirkian and Junta Troops alike, giving them proper burials, as it is a custom for Jkirkians to honor the dead, both friend and foe alike... Adex met with his Generals once more in the War Room at Fort Jkirk, this time being a fourth General accompanying, along with Joshua Sentrium Burns, who was wondering about the situation. "Excellent job, men. We have taken the head off of the beast in Downunda." Adex said, congratulating the Generals. "But sir, the Junta still has bases in Downunda, as well as the rest of Mobius. It could take weeks to take them all out conventionally." Said Lester. "Mhmm, yes... but everyone must make sacrifices, General. We must coordinate our next offensive." Adex replied, as the Holo-table then projected a Holographic View of Downunda, showing known Junta Territories. The ones that were destroyed earlier were crossed off with X's. Adex pointed to one particular base, another Stronghold that was stronger than the last. "This here, Gentlemen, is one of the last bases here in Downunda, although specifically this is the last major one." He said, as he Generals nodded, with Joshua listening. "If we take out this stronghold, Generals, which I have no doubt we will... not to sound cocky or anything... anyways, we take this out, and the Minor Bases may, or may not surrender due to Morale Loss... if they don't fall in Morale, then they will fall in numbers." Adex explained. "Sir, what do you reckon we do to take it out?" The fourth general asked, who so happened to be a Female. "Hm... what with the last assault on a Stronghold, we almost lost a Regiment G26 Frigate.. that would be... troubling, to say the least... I am hereby authorizating the use of Protocol 15: Colossus." Adex said. The room went silent upon hearing this. "..Sir, sending in 3 Jkirk 7RV Warmech Experimental Colossus' on the same facility seems to be a bit overkill, don't you think?" The second General said. "Sending in a Fleet of 6 Frigates, 1 Dreadnought, and 2 Transport Aerostats was already overkill enough, at least we reduce the causality rate if we just send in the Experimentals." Adex replied. The general nodded in response. "Father, may I assist in the assault?" Joshua asked Adex, eager to help attack the Stronghold. Adex went silent for a moment, as he looked at his son. His only son and known relative. ".......*Deep Sigh* ...Alright. You may help assist in the assault." Adex said to him, finally. "Thank you, Father!" Joshua said in Joy, as he hugged his father in a quick response. Adex hugged back. "Just, be careful, alright?" Adex said, as Joshua nodded in response. "...Well then." Adex said as he faced his Generals. "I expect for the Experimentals to be deployed, via Orbit, in a few hours." He added. The generals nodded in response. "Alright, our meeting is adjourned." Adex said, as everyone left the room. Meanwhile, a huge Junta Fleet was on their way to Downunda to fight Jkirk. The fleet consisted of 8 Cielo Cruisers, 4 B-52 Bombers, 10 Junta Transports filled with many Mobian Infantry Soldiers, Human Infantry Soldiers, Squads, Explosivo Heavy Tanks, Carretera Armored Vans and J22 Anti-Plasma Launchers, and at least 20 Junta Gunships. It appears the Junta is really determined to bring Jkirk down. A Captain was on board of one of the transports, and he recieved a message from Colonel Hamilton. Colonel: Captain, If you manage to fend off the attacking Jkirk forces, proceed to go on the offensive. Capture as much Jkirk terrority as you can, and then proceed to the Jkirk Capital. If you manage to conquer their capital, find Jkirk's Faction Leader, Adex Zarvok Burns and bring me his head. (Colonel Hamilton usually keeps the heads of Faction Leaders he defeats as trophies.) (That's a bit barbaric, don't you think? .3.) (Yeah. The people at Fort Ejércita have objected to it, but without success.) (.3. ...PROTEEEST!!) Captain: You got, sir. We'll do our very best to defeat Jkirk. Colonel: Good. Now, it's war time! The Colonel ended the transmission as the Junta proceeded to move towards Downunda. A couple of hours later, 3 TA-650 Airships were within Mobian Orbit, as they got into position to drop the 3 Warmechs. Joshua was also on one of the Airships, getting into a GT-61V Infantry Drop Pod, along with 3 Militant Shields to serve as his escort. Within a few minutes, the Warmechs were deployed from the Airships, along with the Drop Pod, and soon, they all entered Reentry. Units within the Stronghold would soon discover, that a few objects were entering Reentry... and it's heading straight towards them. Sooner or later, the Junta Fleet would be detected by the Jkirkian's Detection System. Knowing that this was their first response, Adex ordered to send in Aerostats and Vessels to counterattack the fleet. The Aerostats and Vessels were now being prepped up for battle. The Junta Units at the Stronghold took notice of the incoming attackers, and got ready for battle. The 1st Junta Response Fleet had Downunda in their sights, and got ready to attack. The Junta Transports were ready to land and deploy their troops. Within a couple of minutes, the Warmechs had landed on the ground, shaking it violently as all 3 landed at almost the same time. Another minute passes as Joshua's Drop Pod lands as well. The Colossal Warmechs began laying waste to the Stronghold, firing their mass quantity of weapons at the Stronghold, and it's personnel. The 1st Junta Response Fleet will soon pick up signatures from Sonar and Radar. If looked at visually, a Vessel and Aerostat fleet was approaching them, along with Aircraft. It seems the 1st Jkirkian First Response Fleet are on le Database and 1st Jkirkian First Response Vessel Fleet are also on le Database has been mobilized as a defense against any Junta Reinforcements to the continent. Captain: It appears Jkirk has set up a defense line to keep us out. Then I guess we have no choice but to break through. Attack! The 1st Junta Response Fleet fought like bears in order to break through the airborne defenses. Meanwhile, the Stronghold fired all of their weapons at once, attempting to take the titanic Warmechs down. The Aerostats, having an advantage in the skies, began firing at the Junta's Vessels, while the Jkirkian Vessels retaliated with mass Plasma and Torpedo fire. (Junta didn't send any Vessels. .-.) (..Wait, what?) The Warmech's Shields held on, but were soon to collapse due to them having Light Shields. Nevertheless, they kept fighting with their weapons. Soon, Joshua and the Militant Shielders exited their Drop Pod, and began fighting any Junta personnel they saw. The Junta personnel noticed Joshua and his group and started firing their weapons at them. However, the Stronghold was losing power very fast, but kept fighting nonetheless. Meanwhile, the 1st Junta Response Fleet fired at the Aerostats as they were distracted firing at the Vessels that weren't even there. The fleets just realized... what the f*ck are they doing? The crews of the fleets were heavily embarrased by this as they facepalmed. The Warmechs on the other hand kept fighting the Stronghold, as the Militant Shields protected Joshua, as he was fighting Junta Infantry. Realizing this, the Junta Infantry tried to pierce the Militant Shields. The weapons of the Stronghold focused on the Warmechs. Meanwhile the 1st Junta Response Fleet continued firing at the aircraft while also trying to dispatch the Jkirkian Vessels. Now coming to their senses, the Aerostats and Vessels fired at the actual Fleet, firing Plasma Cannons and Railguns at them, as the Aircraft retaliated by firing their weapons, and enacting evasive maneuvers. The Militant Shielder's Handheld Shields were so far unable to be pierced, as they were Heavy Shields, the Shielders began to fire at the Infantry with C-T59 Plasma Rifles with one hand, and their shields with the other, while Joshua was still using his C-T59 PR to take out the Infantry. The Warmech's Shields have finally collapsed, allowing for the Stronghold to damage their Armor... which is going to be difficult, as now the Warmechs have probably taken out a large section of the Stronghold. The Warmechs have indeed taken out a large section of the Stronghold, but still continued to shoot at the Warmechs nonetheless. Lots of Junta personnel was killed by Jkirk's Plasma Weapons. The HMIS were brought in to fire at the C-T59 Plasma Rifles. The Aerostats and Vessels had a free turn to fire at the Junta's Fleet, as they just did nothing there (I regret nothing o3o) Upon seeing that Heavy Troopers were sent, Joshua decided to bring out his Swords, as he unequipped his Rifle. The Anti/Dark Matter Blades emerged from the sword handles. "Fight with a swordsman, and then your gonna regret it." He said, as he charged at the HMIS. One of the Warmechs began targetting the Stronghold's defenses, as the 2nd focussed on personnel, with the 3rd going for the structures. Heavy Echidna: God Damn! That hedgehog has swords! Heavy Rhino: What do we do?! Heavy: Echidna: We're f**ked... The Stronghold crumbled due to the Warmechs' gunfire. The personnel was killed. Meanwhile, a big part of the 1st Junta Response Fleet was damaged by the 1st Jkirk Response Fleet. The Junta decided to surprise the opponent and a few Junta Gunships charged into the Aerostats, wrecking them. The Junta Gunship's kamikaze attempt somewhat succeeded, as they managed to damage their shields significantly, but they did not collapse. As such, the Fleets keep on firing. Joshua watched as the Stronghold crumbled, and the Warmech's further obliterating it with continuous fire. "Welp, that's another victory." He said to himself, unequipping his swords. The Junta fleet proceeded to dodge the firing and fired back. Damage to the Aerostat's shields are low from the Fleet's firing. Due to the Fleet not even concentrating on the Vessels, it allowed for the Vessels to continuously harass them with Naval Weaponry. The Aerostat's continued to fire at the Fleet as well, along with the surviving Aircraft from the earlier dogfight. Joshua meanwhile, had contacted his Father, to tell him that the Warmech's have successfully reduced the Stronghold to ruin, and his Escort is fully accounted for. Adex congratulated him for this marvelous achivement, and told him to stay put, as he is sending in 3 TA-650's and a Genesis Transport to come pick them up. Joshua thus then stayed put. The Fleet continued firing at the Aerostats, while part of the fleet fired at the Vessels below. Not surprisingly, the Vessels also had Shields, of which said shields blocked the incoming fire. The Vessels, Aircraft and Aerostats Retaliated by firing back at the Fleet. The Fleet was damaged and some of the Aircraft fell into the ocean below, killing the troops on board. Captain: That's enough! Open the Junta Transports and let the Anti-Plasma Launchers attack! The Junta Transports opened their doors, and the Anti-Plasma Launchers got into position. They then fired Anti-Plasma Rockets into the Jkirk Fleet. (Which fleet? .3.) (Didn't really think about which fleet, but now that you mention it, both fleets.) ('Kay.) The Anti-Plasma Missiles were blocked by the Vessels/Aerostats shields (The Inquisitors tried the same thing y'know XD), and retaliation, the Fleets fired at the Transports. (Well, s**t.) Half of the Junta Transports were gunned down and sent crashing into the ocean below. The remaining troops in the fleet realized there's no point in fighting and turned around and flew back to Eurish. The Captain contacted Colonel Hamilton. Captain: Colonel, Jkirk knew we were coming and they sent a huge OP fleet (Says the guy with Anti-Plasma Missiles and a mass arsenal of poorly-made WMDs ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) to defeat us. They killed half of our men and the remaining troops including me are now on our way back to Fort Ejércita. Colonel: God damn it...Okay, fine...We'll come up with something...Over and out... The Colonel ended the transmission as the remaining members of the fleet flew back to Eurish. Upon repelling the assault, the Fleets headed back to their ports at Downunda, not even wanting to pursue the Junta Fleet. Now that the last major Stronghold in Downunda has been demolished, The Mobian Junta's threat level in Downunda has been reduced to Level 2:Moderate. Remaining Continents in Junta Control are still at Level 3: High on the Threat Scale, however. That and to reduce the Threat Level at Downunda, they'll have to attack the remaining minor Junta facilities, which seeing that their last attack from 3 Warmechs was a major success, perhaps they can develop the same strategy with the Minor bases, except with 1 Warmech per base, with a Regiment G26 Frigate Escort. Currently, Adex and his 4 Generals are discussing on how to deal with the situation currently, to go for the other bases to increase Homeland Security, or to invade another continent. Joshua and the other mechs have been picked up at this time, with the Reapers carrying the Warmechs heading into atmoshpere, while Joshua's Genesis Transport was heading back to Fort Jkirk. Meanwhile, at Fort Ejércita, Colonel Hamilton and Trevor were discussing with 4 generals and their best squad led by Captain Alex Cleveland on how to find a way to get into Downunda and eliminate Adex. Colonel Hamilton: Gentlemen, as you know, Jkirk has destroyed all of our major bases in Downunda, so does anyone have an idea on how to kill their leader? Alex: I might have just the thing, Colonel. Everyone turned to Alex and started listening to his plan. Alex: So, this is the plan. We're gonna *explains his plan*... (I ain't telling you yet. XD) Colonel: Now, that's a great idea and all, but don't you think he'll suspect something? Alex: I know someone in Genesis City who could help us out. I'll contact him. Everyone nodded and they left the Command Center. Sometime later, a Jkirkian Militant entered Adex's office. Militant: Your Sentriness, there's someone in the local retirement home who would like to have a word with you. (Automatic Suspension .3.) "...Someone in the local retirement home wants to speak with me? For whatever reason?" He said. Militant: Because they admire you as a leader and would like to listen to your stories." "......" He just stayed silent as he attended to his meeting with his generals, of which the Militant just interrupted. (You need to go back to assassination school o3o) (You can always see through my plans...Amazing.) (Yeah, 3 years of Roleplaying, 7 Years in a Military Base, and 3 - 5 years of active RTS and other gaming can do that to you o3o) The Militant sighed and went back to the retirement home to inform the person that Adex wasn't coming. Once the Militant left, the person contacted Alex and told him the assassination failed. Alex slapped himself in the face. He then went back to the Command Center. Alex: My assassination plan failed... Colonel: Trevor, remind me not to use any of Alex' stupid plans... Trevor: You got it. Alex looked offended but sat down at the table. Colonel: Gentlemen, think! We need a way to stop Jkirk from destroying more of our property! One of the generals, Ebenezer Lincoln spoke up. Ebenezer: We might be able to defeat them using our Plasma proof Agua Submarines. They pack quite a punch and are hard to destroy. Colonel: Very well. Sent a bunch of troops in Agua Submarines to Downunda! Ebenezer: I'm on it! Ebenezer then left the Command Center to send the Agua Submarines to Downunda. Colonel: Alex, I want you and your squad to start preparing, because at a certain point, I'm going to send you guys into this war. Keep in mind you might not survive this war. Alex: Okay, sir. We will do our best. The Colonel nodded and everyone left the Command Center. (...Anti plasma Submarines? Okay, there better be a good explanation for this, otherwise I'm calling arsebull.) (I wanted a fair fight, so I came up with those.) (Are these Submarines undamagable by Plasma?) (Would you get mad if I told you they were?) Category:Private Roleplay Category:Non-canon